Will you run With me?
by ExquisiteAsian
Summary: Draco's the only one left, and Ginny needs someone to share the fun with. How can he manage to say no after seeing her in nothing but a skimpy swimsuit?


A/N: I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter & co.

------

**Will you run With me?**

"C'mon, Malfoy. Get off your lazy arse," she whined as she held out her hand. He was supposed to take it. Instead, he slapped a Galleon into her palm.

"There. I gave you some compensation. Now, shoo."

"No. No. No. That's not how it works. You're supposed to take my hand," she chastised. She threw the gold coin at his face. Sadly, he moved his head to the right, and the coin collided with the tree bark.

"I am not going to go anywhere with _you._ Whine all you want." He rested against the trunk of the tree. His trademark smirk was plastered on his face.

She huffed and stomped her foot. "Malfoy! Please, I'm begging you for all that is wonderful. Please? I'm the only that hasn't done it yet, and well, you're the only one left." She just had to wake up late. No one was left, except Malfoy, who probably didn't want to wet his lovely hair. Bloody luck she had.

He raised an eyebrow at her childish behavior. "Weasley, you look ridiculous- you know that, right? Just go jump in yourself. I didn't go in with the ten bints who offered before. What makes you think I'll go with you?"

"Because I'm oh-so-much prettier than they are," she said in a singsong voice. He didn't budge. She leaned against the tree and sighed. "Please, Malfoy. Don't kill my first-time experience. Dumbledore said that it was only allowed for today and tomorrow, and today's almost over!" She dramatically gestured her arms to get her point across.

He chuckled. Who had ever heard Draco Malfoy laugh before? She hadn't, and for a split moment, she halted simply to stare at him. It was a good thing that he wasn't looking at her.

"Weasley, don't be so melancholy. It's only noon. The day is young."

She growled in the back of her throat. "Fine! Be a pompous git. See if I care." She plopped down next to him on the grass faced away from his conceitedness. From her spot under the great Oak tree, she could see Harry, Ron, and Hermione splashing in the lake. Seamus and Dean had swum to the middle of the lake and were floating on their backs. Lavender and Parvati were on their stomachs sun-bathing, wearing skimpy bikinis. From the shady tree, Malfoy and she were hidden from view.

Of all the days her alarm clock didn't go off, today was the day. She had planned on going to the lake for a relaxing day with her friends. It didn't happen that way. She had woken up late, couldn't find her swimsuit, and when she finally had reached the lake, everyone had already dived into the clear, blue water. The only person who hadn't touched the water was Draco Malfoy. She had approached him with hopes that he would be considerate for one measly minute and join her in the water. Boy, was she wrong.

She couldn't handle the silence. She turned around to face him, and saw that he was reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Honestly!

"Malfoy, why are you wasting a lovely, sunny day reading? You must have wanted to go swimming. You _are_ wearing your swim shorts, after all." She had noticed that he was dressed appropriately for swimming the moment she saw him. It was the only reason why she thought he might have wanted to jump in with her. Or maybe it was because he wasn't wearing a shirt, and she was attracted to gorgeous blokes.

He looked up from the book. "Weasley, did you ever think that I came out here to just relax? And that having the privilege to not wear a shirt, and having girls stare at me all day was a fringe benefit?"

"Fringe benefit for who? For you? So that your big head could swell more after having girls ogle you? Or for the girls? So that they could ogle something that breathtaking?" she questioned. She really wanted to go in the lake, and if inflating his ego got her there- then so be it.

He smirked, although it wasn't as malicious as the smirk he usually gave Ron. "Weasley, flattery will get you everywhere- but not with me." Bloody hell! How was he so perceptive? Was he a legilimens? Had he read her mind when she thought that he looked amazing in nothing but shorts?

_I guess it's back to whining_, she thought. "Please, Malfoy? Pretty, pretty please with a treacle tart on top?" She grabbed his arm, and started to shake it vigorously.

He raised his eyebrow at her, and managed to wrench his arm from her grip. "Refrain from touching me, will you? I would hate to have to cut my day short to go shower."

She couldn't handle this anymore. Her friends were already in the water, and she was still dry, talking to Malfoy! "Argh! Malfoy, for once in your life, will it kill you to go something nice? I need to be in that water, but it's more fun to go in with someone else. You're the 'someone else', you ponce," she stated. She stood up and attempted to pull him to his feet. But, hell, was he heavy. She told him so.

"I'm not fat, Weasley. I have muscle. Obviously, something your brothers lack. Besides, it's not like they- Oh, bloody hell! Here." He released his hands from hers and raised himself up from the grass.

She cheered and bounced on her heels. "Yay! Does that mean you've fallen to my charm and will go with me? If the answer's not a 'yes' turn around and walk away quickly before I hex you."

He smirked and proceeded to walk back the castle. "Have it your way," he teased.

She gasped. "Malfoy! If you take one more step, you'll find your own bogeys flying at you!" He halted. "Good. Now turn around."

"You're a violent girl," he stated as he strolled towards her. "How do your brothers put up with you?" he asked when he was standing in front of her.

She grinned. "Magic."

His lips curled up into a boyish grin. "I'm sure."

"Really, Malfoy. Don't you believe in magic?" she replied, giggling.

"Just when I see it. Seeing is believing, you know."

"Well, then if you see your own bogeys, will you believe that I mean business?"

He raised his hands in mock surrender. "Fine, I give in. I'll go jump in the damn lake with you," he said. She was about to scream in happiness, until he continued speaking, a glint twinkling in his eyes. "But, I want compensation for lowering myself to such an inferior activity."

"But-"

"No buts, Weasley."

"Fine." She crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

"I want a kiss."

"But-"

"And before you say anything else, I want a kiss in the middle in the lake- in front of everyone who's here." He smirked at her, seemingly satisfied with his demand. He was gazing at her, waiting for her answer, but at the moment, she was flabbergasted. Who asked of such a request?

She stared at him, her eyes wide. Was he serious? "You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"But, why?" she asked desperately.

"Think of it this way: I jump in with you, your friends notice you and I for the first time; the students hanging around the lake notice us for the first time. A Weasley and a Malfoy. Might as well give them a show."

She was so close to hyperventilating. "A show? My brother is watching!"

"But not close enough to notice that you've been talking to a Malfoy for the past hour," he commented, before adding, "Besides, I don't mind kissing pretty redheads." He smirked when he saw her blush.

"You think that I'm pretty?" she stuttered. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

She smiled. "Well, why didn't you say so sooner? When an attractive wizard wants to snog a girl he thinks is pretty in the middle of the lake, she just might accept."

He grinned. "I did say so. You weren't listening."

She pretended to be outraged. "Hey! I'm a very good listener I'll have you know."

He cocked his head to the side. "Weasley, can we jump in the lake yet, or do you want to stand here and argue about how great a listener you are?"

She blushed in embarrassment. "Okay, let's go." She grabbed his hand and tried to direct him to the deep end of the lake. He didn't move, though. She was about to turn around and yell at him when he tugged her towards him. Her back hit his chest, and she looked up to find him chuckling at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Uh, no."

"How about your clothes?"

She gazed down. "Oh." She still had her shorts and shirt on.

He grinned. "If you need help, I can undress you." She felt like such an idiot. Honestly, who forgets to take off the clothes before going swimming?

She smiled innocently at him. "No need. I think I can manage." She stepped away from him and slowly started to strip. Her shorts were soon tossed aside, along with her shirt. She was left standing in nothing but an emerald green bikini. She playfully batted her eyelashes when she saw the blond Slytherin gawking at her.

She re-approached him, and grabbed his hand. He didn't say anything, but she didn't expect him to. After all, just the notion that he was voluntarily going to accompany her to the lake was extraordinary. She was one lucky witch!

"Are you going to back out?"

"No. Are _you_ going to back out from giving me that kiss?"

"Of course not," she said, indignantly. She was Gryffindor, and she kept her promises- most of them, anyway.

He winked at her. "Then, we're all set."

She grinned. "Good. Now, heave-ho." She led him out from under the shady tree that the two had been resting under, and dragged him to the front of the lake. She dropped his hand to shield the sun, and observed the grounds. She saw many of her classmates stop and stare at the odd couple. Ron and Harry were already swimming back to shore, but they had a long trip to make. Hermione, surprisingly, had given her the thumbs-up sign. So many boys were ogling her, and the witches were glaring at her, their gazes filled with envy. She ignored them and looked up at the blond standing next to her.

"Will you run with me?"

He gave her a charming smile. "Of course. Now, get on with it, woman, before your brother and Potter make it here."

She laughed. "Okay, okay. Don't forget to run really fast. Ready?"

"Always."

"Good." She reached for his hand.

"One, two, three!"

------

A/N: This whole story was based on the title. Leave a review and tell me how I did.


End file.
